Mornings with Lauren
by Secret Heart33
Summary: This occurs after my last fic called "No One There." You do not have to read my other fic to understand this one...for now. It is basically just about Bo and Lauren's mornings together. It is rated M for some sexual content. POV Bo


**AN: **_I would like to thank my friend Dan for encouraging me to write this. I probably would not have written it otherwise. His title for this is **Fuck Me Gently, Fuck Me Swiftly, Fuck Me Like a Tiger and Make It Last Forever**. I will let you guys decide which one you like better. As always comments and questions are welcome! Enjoy!_

**Summary: Basically this is pure smut from Bo's point of View. It takes place a week after Bo and Lauren reconcile in my other Fanfic "No One There." You do not have to read my original Fanfic to understand this story. This is my first attempt at smut so please be nice. Again, ENJOY! **

Mornings with Lauren

A soft puff of hot air hit the back of my neck before lips were placed lightly to the spot. They lingered, plump and slightly moist, basking in the contact just recently allowed. I let out a shallow breath in surprise, lust quickly building. I leaned back into it, her front quickly meeting my back, sending a new shuddery breath past my lips. Her fingers met my hips and torturously slow grazed over the fabric of my shirt until they connected in the front. They then slipped under the hem of my black tank top, playing with my skin there. My stomach muscles tightened instantly, my body on fire with want and lust. She moved her head to the side of mine, resting her chin on my shoulder. She turned and gave my neck one more kiss before fully settling. A new jolt ran through my body with the contact. I closed my eyes briefly in order to regain control.

"Hey," I said to the blond behind me, a pleased smile on my face, when I slowly reopened my eyes. I could not seem to stop myself from smiling since that faithful day just two weeks ago.

"Good morning…" Lauren hummed in my ear before kissing it.

Lauren then turned her eyes back to me. Her eyes roamed over my face, a crooked smile plastered on her lips. She kept lightly drumming her fingers across my abs, in lingering touches. With each sweep my breath seemed to become shallower. It was becoming harder to concentrate on the task at hand. Luckily I had already put on my mascara otherwise I would have been likely to poke myself in the eye. Although, that might not have been so bad, I had a doctor on hand that would voluntarily do _anything_ to make sure I was in tip top shape. I couldn't help but shiver as another finger ran across my skin, as if trying to communicate an unknown message. Lauren must have thought I was cold and pulled me in closer, pressing her breasts fully into my back. I had to hold my breath, in fear that a long soft moan would escape my lips.

I took a few deep breathes before refocusing. I slowly moved, afraid to lose contact with the body pressed up against me, in order to grab a light pink lip gloss. The body pressed up against mime mimicked my movements, momentarily pausing to press her lips against my shoulder, her hands trailing up to my ribs. I straightened again, causing Luaren's hand to slide slowly down my side. I exhaled slowly, my stomach clenching. I knew what she was doing. Two could play at this game. I slowly unscrewed my lip gloss, pushing my butt back into her front. Her hands momentarily stopped their movement, followed by a breathy sigh. Her hands started up again, only to still again, as I sucked each one of my lips into my mouth and moistening them slightly before letting them fall lazily out my mouth. I then traced each lip slowly with the tip of the lip gloss stick. I looked seductively into the doctor's eyes the whole time. I was happy to see Lauren tensing up with lust. Her hands tightened their grip on my hips and she bit on her lower lip, in need of a release. Finally when I was done I pressed my lips slightly together, evenly distributing the gloss, before pouting my lips in the mirror. Lauren lightly thrusted her hips once against me. I loved seeing her all hot and bothered, her eyes brimming with desire.

As soon as I was done Lauren's fingers continued to make circles on my bare skin. I turned in her arms, a smirk on my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked innocently, smirk still in place.

"Nothing much…just an experiment." Lauren replied, looking away coyly.

"Really? What on?"

Lauren looked up, meeting my eyes before answering, "On how much sexual contact needs to be applied to a fully grown succubus before she succumb to her sexual desires and needs."

"Sounds interesting. How is it working for you so far Doctor?" I asked, my voice heavy with lust.

"Seems very promising so far. I think only a few more caresses and perfectly placed kisses are needed for the objective to be reached."

I was about to ask her how that was going to work, when I was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips being tenderly pressed to mine, hands trailing up my sides. I could not hold back the moan that came out against her lips. She flicked her tongue out against my lips, asking for entrance. I simply stuck mine out to meet her's , pulling her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced, fighting to lead. Lauren's hand's seemed to be everywhere running across my body. I let a soft moan out, as her hands glanced over my breasts. Suddenly we pulled a part, needing air. Our foreheads rested against each other's.

"Lauren?" I asked panting.

"mmmhmm."

"Have I ever told you it is extremely sexy when you get all sciency."

She opened her eyes, with a smile of content on her face. She gave me another long kiss, letting her fingers trail against my bare skin. That's when it hit me…where had my shirt gone? I pulled back from Lauren's lips, reluctantly, before looking over my exposed upper body, no tank top in sight. I looked up to a smirking Lauren, my face questioning.

"That was a part of experiment 2. See how long it takes a fully grown succubus to notice that her shirt is missing, while being fully stimulated."

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, rewarding her with a quick peck.

I smiled at her seductively before saying, "If you have any more hypothesizes I could help you out with, I would be _more_ than happy to be you're one on one study subject."

"Perfect because I have a lot of lingering questions." Lauren said, her eyes examining my body.

With that, Lauren's hands found my body again, teasing my exposed skin will gentle touches. Her lips followed her hands, devouring my body. I couldn't help but exhale a lengthy moan, each touch stoking a growing fire within me. Her lips and hands eventually found the top of my pants. Lauren slowly lowered them, the back of her hands grazing the newly exposed skin as she went. Her lips were not far behind. Finally when my pants were at the floor, Lauren helped me gingerly step out of them. Lauren then started to make her way up to parts that needed more attention, kissing her way up my legs, switching giving licks and kisses to each leg. I shuddered with pleasure, my moans becoming louder. My knees were growing weak, as she reached my inner thigh. I gripped her shoulders for support, before deciding I needed more. I wanted her. I buried my hand in her hair and lightly pulled upward. The action caused Lauren to look up, her face confused and lips swollen. Hooking my hand underneath her jaw, I pulled her up to my face, capturing her lips with mine. Lauren smiled into the kiss. Our kisses grew more heated as time went on. I had never been happier that Lauren had only been dressed in a robe. I worked my hands between the folds of the silky fabric, exposing her collar bones and shoulders. I just stood there for a few moments in aw of the sun kissed skin that lay beneath, running my fingers from one shoulder, down her collar bone, down between her breasts, before going back up the other side. I enjoyed listening to the pants and soft moans my touch elicited. Finally I put my lips to her jaw line, sucking softly on her pulse point, moving my hands across her bare skin. I gave her robe one last tug, causing it to fall to the ground, Lauren's body fully exposed.

My hands wandering effortlessly down her back, Lauren exhaling against my lips with the movement, her body tensing under my touch. My hands stopped at her perfectly shaped firm ass. I squeezed lightly, causing Lauren to moan. I then cupped her ass and hosted her up against my body. Lauren quickly caught on, wrapping her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck. She reconnected our lips, as her hand ran down my back to the clasp of my bra. I was half way to my bed when she unclipped it and threw it absently to the side. With the new sensation of our bare chests against the others, brushing against the others with each heave of breath, we both moaned in pleasure. Our bodies were on fire humming with desire. Our movements became more desperate and rough with passion.

I pushed us both onto my bed. Upon hitting the bed, Lauren quickly flipped us over, so she was on top. I was not surprised. Lauren was forever the top and oh was she a good top. I loved this side of Lauren. The side that was dominant and aggressive, never questioning a single move. That's how she was in this moment. Her hands exploring with pure confidence, her lips suction cupped to mine in long passionate kisses. Her lips quickly lowered to my jaw, then my neck, and finally my chest. Lauren had to push up and back to gain more access. I ran my hands over her arms, feeling the muscles strain in the effort. She licked down the center of my chest, in the plain between my breasts. She then took each breast in turn into her mouth, licking and sucking at my nipples. Each movement of her tongue was soft, but yet aggressive. With each lick my body rocked and edged up into Lauren wanting more contact, needing more contact, the wetness between my legs pooling, feeling like it was literally dripping down my slit. Lauren only continued to lick down my stomach slowly, her one hand trailing my side. My clit was throbbing almost in pain, in need of release. I let out a loud moan her fingers brushing against the inside of my thigh. I couldn't take it anymore. I beg and pleaded with Lauren to take me then in a husky strained voice.

Lauren suddenly pulled back, moving her face back up to mine. She stuck her leg to my center, letting my hips roll against her leg. I reciprocated and moved my leg so Lauren could grind against me. I let out a breathy moan surprised to find that Lauren was just as wet as me. My hands moved to Lauren's chest, playing with soft plump flesh there, lightly fluttering over each pert nipple with every movement I made. Lauren let out a loud moan at the contact, which reduced to a string of smaller moans. Lauren moved her lips to my neck, licking and suckling it. She moved again to my chest. By this time we were both arching into each other and our breaths replaced by synchronized moans ranging in different pitches and lengths. We were so close. One more caress or touch and we would both be sent over the edge. Sensing this Lauren moved herself up again, her body hovering over mine. She moved her arms so they were enveloping me, her hands moved to my sides where her thumps stroked loving up and down. I pulled her down to me more and mimicked Lauren's movements. Our breast brushed against the other's giving us the contact that could not be given with our hands preoccupied. Lauren's hair fell down surrounding her face and mine in a veil of gold. We looked deeply into each other's eyes our bodies still moving against each other. In that moment it was like that veil of gold shut out the rest of the world and all there was, all that existed, was me and Lauren. She moved down into me, giving me one more long passionate kiss, momentarily muffling our moans. Lauren rose up once and just watched my every facial expression. There was a moment of complete understanding and she shifted her body. We came together hard, our bodies both spasming, I dug my fingers into Lauren's back and Lauren clung to me for dear life, as we screamed each other's names with a string of incomprehensible words.

Our bodies slowed, Lauren laid half on me half off, her head nuzzled into my neck, our legs intertwined, and our arms encompassing each other. She began to kiss my neck, moving her hands to stimulate my nipples again. I was going to ask her what she was up to, when her hand glanced over my clit. I gasped instead of speaking. I thought about asking her to stop, we were both tired, but I could already feel my lust accumulating again between my legs. Honestly, I am a succubus; too much sex is _never_ a problem or something to complain about. So I let Lauren slowly make her way down the center of my body to the throbbing mass between my legs. She put her hands on my thighs, pushing them a part lightly. Lauren then exhaled lightly over my hot flesh, causing my body to shiver with pleasure. Then Lauren delicately flicked out her tongue, running it up my slit up to my clit and down again. I let out a guttural moan. She then moved her tongue in me, making circles. My moans became more frequent. I dug my hands into Lauren's shoulders, keeping her in place and steadying myself. Her hand moved to massage my clit. As I got closer to climax, Lauren pulled out her tongue and swirled it around my clit, causing me to moan out her name , encouraging her on. Lauren's tongue was magic. She could move it in ways that were unfathomable. I always thought that it was due to the many big words she seemed to so easily be able to wrap her tongue around. Maybe an extensive vocabulary gave you a very flexible and pliable tongue. Tonight her tongue was not disappointing. With one final swirl I came, spazimming as Lauren lapped up the juices that flowed out and stimulating my clit, letting me ride it fully out.

I lovingly grabbed Lauren and pulled her up to me. I kissed her, tasting myself on her lips.

She was straddling me, her hips lightly bucking, when I asked, "Do you need some help?"

Lauren nodded eagerly. I slipped my hand between her legs. I sent out small pulses of power as I massaged her folds and clit. Lauren gasped at the contact. I sat up, pushing my face into her chest. I pulled her closer flat into me. I nuzzeled the bottom of her breasts with my nose, cuasing her nipples to perk up. I then took each erect nipple, one at a time, in between my lips and flicked my tongue against them, causing them to hard more. Lauren moaned, arching her back, her chest being pushed further into my face. I ran my hand up and down the curve of her back, feeling the taunt muscles that flexed and un-flexed at my touch. I finally thrusted my fingers into her, sending out more pulses of power out. Lauren threw her head back, groaning and calling out my name. I kissed and suck at her exposed neck. Her fingers dug into my back and she moved her head down to capture my lips. The whole time her body moving on the fingers that I had inside of her. I sent one last pulse of power through my hand into her. Lauren went crashing over the edge, her center tightening down on my fingers, her body shuttering like a leaf, and moans escaping out of her mouth against mine. Once the bone rattling orgasm was over, Lauren fell into my arms. I gave her a few soft tender kisses before slowly laying back down with her against the bed.

I kissed the top of her head as she settled into my body, her head below my chin. Lauren fit perfectly into my side, as if we were made for each other. Her one arm was slung across my abdomen, entangled in my hand. One of her legs was draped over mine. I could feel the soft steady breaths Lauren let out against my collar bone. I could tell she was in between sleep and being awake. I stroked her arm slowly up and done and held her tighter to me. I looked down to her. She was stunning. Her face was so relaxed, a small smile of content playing across her lips. Her hair looked like it was on fire, rays of light sneaking in through the small opening in the curtain covering the window hitting her gold strands. The most satisfying feeling came from knowing that how peaceful Lauren looked was due to me that I had caused that. I made Lauren completely and utterly happy. In that moment a smile came across my face and all I could think was, _"God I love mornings with Lauren!_" It was then, fully relaxed, that I let my eyes wonder around my room. That is when I saw it, something strange and out of place on my dresser.

"Hey Lauren?'

"mmmhmmm?"

"Is there a fae that tears up people's tank tops?"

Lauren perked up slightly, immediately switching into doctor mode. She looked up and followed my path of vision until she saw what I was looking at. There on the dresser was my black tank top, ripped open on one side and both straps in the same state. It looked like an animal had mulled it or something.

Lauren smiled before trying to go back into serious doctor mode as she said, "There's the DoctillaLaurenic, known to be very ferocious."

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She simply nodded with all seriousness.

"You're such a cute dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Lauren said, doe eyed.

"Come here," I said wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her in. "I want to learn more about this DotilLaurena thing."

**AN: **_I was thinking about making this into a sequel to "No One There" about Bo and Lauren dealing with their inability to talk to each other about their feelings and such from a relationship stance where they can not as easily escape each other. If anyone is interested let me know and I will write actual plot. _

_The following is an alternative ending my friend Dan wrote after reading this. (Again I will let you decide which one you prefer.) :_

**THEN I GOT A LADY BONER FOR THE THRID TIME THAT MORNING. IT WAS THROBBING, AND I KNEW THAT LAUREN WAS GOING TO FULFILL MY SEXUAL DESIRES ONCE AGAIN. THAT'S WHAT I LOVED ABOUT MY BLONDE LOVER. SHE KNEW WHAT TO DO WITH MY VAGINA, MY PINK TACO THAT WAS COVERED IN LADY JUICES. LAUREN COULD FUCK ME GENTLY, FUCK ME SWIFTLY, AND FUCK ME LIKE A TIGER AND MAKE IT LAST FOREVER. **


End file.
